Bad Enough For You
by ReadySetRock
Summary: Jeff Sterling is Dalton Academy's star hockey player. He's the most popular guy in school. What happens when a certain brown haired geek falls for the jock and realizes that Jeff's life is not as perfect as everyone thinks?


**Hi! I'm back and this time I'm burdening you guys with yet another fic. For the people reading Drive Me Crazy, I know I've been delaying on updating the next chapter. I've got total writers block for the fic. Sorry guys but I promise I will update before Christmas! Suggestions for it are extremely welcome guys! Anyway, I promise this fic will be updated quicker than the other since I actually know everything that's gonna happen. I have had this story in my head for a while and the other day I thought "What the hell. Let's do this!" So yes I'm very excited for this and hope you all enjoy it! ENOUGH WITH THE BORINGNESS! GO HAVE FUN AND READ! **

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Bad Enough For You**

**Chapter**** 1**

Nick needed to pee. Like, seriously. He really needed to pee.

He knew he should just go ask the teacher and leave but woodwork was his favorite class (apart from English, of course) and he really didn't want to miss anything important.

"Dude, I know you're a virgin and everything but I really don't think you need to stand with your legs crossed all the time, acting like it's some sort of chastity belt." David joked as he walked past Nick, putting his saw back below the workbench.

"I know that!" Nick hissed in reply.

He hated it when any of his friends would mention the V word. Just because he was the only virgin between his friends didn't mean he was proud of it. He had just never found the right person to give himself to. He had been in plenty of relationships but they always went too fast for him.

"Seriously dude, just go do what you gotta do. I'll finish up for you." David walked over to Nick's almost completed chair and started to get to work.

"Really? Thanks David! See you later!" Nick quickly took off his apron, rushed out of class and made his way down the halls of Dalton Academy.  
The technology corridor was empty. Nick always got freaked out whenever he was alone in these halls. He always imagined that one day two little dead girls would be standing at the other end, waiting to seal his doom.

Nick finally made it to the lunch hall. It was one of the biggest rooms in the school. Large tables and sofa like chairs were scattered around the room. Nick scanned the room until he finally found what he was looking for. Right at the other end of the room was a wooden door with a picture of a cartoon stick man printed on the front.

As Nick ran to the bathroom, his wavy, brunette locks fell into his eyes, making him unable to see much but he didn't really care at that moment in time. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"What the hell?! Get out!"

Nick slowly turned around, shocked at what was behind him.

Sitting on the floor was a boy around his age. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a navy blue varsity jacket which highly complimented his toned muscles. His platinum hair fell over his eyes which made him look mysterious and dangerous.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here..." Nick started mumbling while refusing to look anywhere but his shoes which suddenly seemed highly interesting to watch.

"Yeah, well it's kind of obvious this room is occupied so if you don't mind..." the boy put out his arm and pointed it towards the door as a gesture for Nick to leave.

"Uh...yeah...yes, of course. I'll just be...on my way." Nick fumbled for the lock behind him. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the tall blonde. His eyes were piercing through Nick's in a way that could be mistaken for either anger or... no it couldn't be.

"Taking your time I see." said the boy as he leaned his head back against the tiled wall, looking at Nick through half closed eyes. He looked exhausted. Almost as if he had been crying.

"It won't open."

"What do you mean 'It won't open'?"

"I mean that this lock is refusing to budge...dumb-ass." Nick whispered the last word under his breath. Getting into a fight was not something he wanted to do today.

The blonde stared at him with a slightly amused yet annoyed face but shook it off as he proceeded to stand up from his place on the cold, tiled floor.

"Here let me try."

"What makes you think you can open it if I can't?" Nick asked, huffing in frustration. He placed his hands on his hips in an almost feminine fashion.

"Because, Miss Sassy-Pants, I've been doing sport and athletics for quite a number of years. I think it's safe to say I may have a bit more strength than you." the boy replied with a smirk playing at his lips.

Nick just huffed again at this and leaned his back against the wall beside the door. He watched in amusement as the blonde attempted to open the lock. It wouldn't move.

"Told yo-" Nick was cut off by the boy kicking the door in frustration and grumbling while gripping his hair.

"I'll see if I can call anyone." Nick suggested as he pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket. The blonde did the same, waving it around the room.

"Can't find a signal in this stupid place." he groaned.

"Same here. Looks like we'll have to wait until the janitor or someone else shows up with a key." Nick paced up and down the room slowly while loosening his tie.

"That could take hours! I'm not gonna sit here for that long! I have hockey practice!" the boy shouted at Nick, choosing to take his anger out on the brunette.

"Yeah well it's not just you that has plans. I would rather be doing plenty of other things than being stuck in a school bathroom with _the _Jeff Sterling." Nick waved his hands around as he said the name, making it sound as if the boy was some sort of celebrity.

"Hey! I'm no-wait, how do you know my name?"

* * *

**So... did you like it? Was it good? It gets better I promise! As I've mentioned before in my other fic, I'm Scottish which means I'm not in great knowledge of American slang so if anything isn't right please let me know. If you could please review whether the feedback is good or bad. This chapter has been so stressful to right. I had to type the whole thing out twice because of my crappy internet connection and my sister's been chasing me out of all the rooms of my house. I'm walking up a ladder to my bed as we speak. Believe me, walking up a ladder while holding a laptop while typing...that's some serious multitasking. Will update chapter 2 very soon! Maybe this week! If I could I would hug all of you! Well, if you're attending London Leakycon then I might just do that *insert evilish laugh* GOODBYE GUYS! LOVE YOU! - Caitlyn x**


End file.
